


High Keeper

by DiggaDink



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggaDink/pseuds/DiggaDink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are looking about mighty fine in this armor, Solas if I do say so myself. Though it does seem hard to remove at certain.. Places.".</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for short stories and porn

Saying her goodbye to Cullen, she walked across the long stretch of a walk-way to Solas's Rotunda with her gaze over-looking the edge. The warm air greeted her pleasantly as she steps in, "Ah, Solas. I see you've yet to change out of those magnificent Keeper Robes." she smirks as she gazed at his form from head to toe, beginning to circle the chair in which the elf sat on.

"Well, we did return about fifteen minutes ago and I would like to change out of these, but the bath house is full." the elf responds, noting her seductive grin. "And I see that you've taken a certain liking to this armor." he looked down at himself then back at her.

She nods from her position behind him while her teeth gently bit her lower lip as she leans in closer to his ear from behind the chair, "You are looking about mighty fine in this armor, Solas if I do say so myself. Though it does seem hard to remove at certain... Places." she whispered before gently nipping along his nape.

She heard him swallow hard as his ears redden, "I.. I'm flattered.". She always feels giddy when she gets him flustered and stuttering. Her hand ghosts across his exposed chest and gives his nipple a gentle squeeze. Solas felt his breath hitch and a whine in his throat. He released a pleased sigh followed by a moan.

"Come, I want you sit on my lap." she grins as she pulls him into her arms and sat down on the chair. He laid his back to her chest and allowed his head to fall back and rest on her shoulder. Her greedy hands touch him all over, from his large thighs to his wide hips and slim waist. She bit across his nape and neck before drawing the tip of his long ear into his mouth and nipping lightly, giving a few sucks. Solas says nothing, save for his pants and hushed moans as her finger teased his nipple. He's thrusting his hips upwards into nothing but air, desperately seeking friction to the bulge now growing in his slim-fitted pants.

He gasped as her hand descends lower, "Please." he pleads. Its something about the way he begs that makes her wetter more than anything. She loves seeing his stuck-up pride come crashing down by her own doings. Her fingers fumble with the robes awkwardly and he helps her remove the buckles with a soft chuckle of her own. She draws out his hard and leaking length and began a slow pace watching as her Kadan attempts to thrust into her fist as his face wrinkles up with his mouth agape. "Faster, please I-I need." he moans. She picks up the pace this time, looking over his shoulder to watch her fist stroke his hard length as more clear liquid spreads out from the tip which she swipes her thump across. "Yes, ah!" he cried out, his hips stuttering. Solas's back arches into her warmth then back to her hand, he felt her other hand travel lower to cup his testicles, fondling them lightly and gently tugging.

"Spill for me, Kadan." she whispered and his vision blurred as he spills into her hand with a pained moan. She catches all of his release within her palm, careful to not let it drip along his robes. Zeb looked on as his face relaxes and he began to slump against her. She wipes her hand clean with a rag she'd pulled out her pocket while the elf's breathing slows as he catches his breath.

"That was.. Thank you." he sighs, half way unable to form words. He lets her put his cock back into his robes before she gathering him in her arms.

She laid him on the couch, "You've earned that, Kadan, no need to thank me." she kisses him on the forehead and takes her leave. 

"I would like to return the favor in the bath house tonight." Solas teased as she watched her go.

She tossed him a side-eyes smirk across his shoulder, "We'll see, Solas. We'll see.".


End file.
